My Cute Mochi
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: Miaaaan yang sebelumnya ke hapus hehehe... nah skarang author langsung update dua chapter aja ne biar gak repot ZhouRy couple.. GS/ Gender Switch.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! Author bikin fanfic baru padahal yang High School Romance aja blm selesai huuuft~ heheheehe mianhamnida~ author ngetik yang itu rada lama bingung plotnya hehehehe... Nah buat menambah penantian kalian *nah loh* author bikinin FF baru tentang ZhouRy karna author gak pernah bikin ZhouRy sebelumnya hehehehe. Langsung aja Happy Reading!

Kim Seong Jin: Annyeong! Hehehehe aku mau cerita tugasku nih~ berhubung aku ini 'cupid' baru makanya aku minta bantuan kalian *bungkuk 90 derajat* nah, aku baru dapet tugas nih, memang agak susah tapi biarin deeh. Gini di sini aku gak bakal nyeritain full karna kalo full aku yang cerita gak akan jelas. Aku bukan cupid yang punya sayap gitu, aku jelmaan manusia yang biasa disuruh sama Dewi Cinta untuk bantu pasangan-pasangan di bumi. Segitu aja perkenalannya gomawo~

Henry P.O.V

BRAKKK

"Mianhamnida gege mian!" Kataku sambil membungkuk berkali kali saat menabrak seorang pria tinggi berseragam SM High School.

"Eh? Gege? Kau dari Cina?" Tanya namja itu sambil membersihkan tangannya.

Aku mendongakan tubuhku melihat namja tinggi yang masih duduk di tanah, segera saja aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh... Kamu ngapain ke gedung SMA? Bukannya kamu anak SMP?" Ia menerima uluran tanganku sambil memperhatikan tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah setelah ia berdiri.

"Ah, ne saya dipanggil sama Yoona sunbae kelas 10-1 gege, eh maksud saya sunbae." Kataku.

"Hmm? Oh mau saya antar? Kebetulan dia teman saya." Tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aigooo cakep banget deeeh~

"Ah... Ne kalau gak ngerepotin." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh yaudah ayo ikut saya." Katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia menuntun aku ke kelas 10-1. Dia tinggi sekali aku saja hanya sebahunya.

"Oh iya, nama saya Zhoumi." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah? Oh nama saya Henry." Jawabku menerima salaman itu.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kelas 8 ge-eh sunbae maksudnya." 'Aduuuh kelepasan manggil gege mulu lagi.' Lanjutku salam hati.

"Ahahaha, gak apa-apa kok, gege juga boleh, aku kan orang cina juga." Katanya sesudah tertawa.

"Ah... Ne ehehehe." Jawabku.

Zhoumi sangat tinggi, rambutnya merah, dan menurutku sangat tampan.

"Eh, aku kelas 10-3 IPA, by the way kok aku gak pernah liat kamu dulu ya?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Hmm, aku tau Zhoumi gege kok, kan gege terkenal, aku gak terkenal sama sekali." Jawabku jujur. Tentu saja siapa yang gak kenal dia, namja tertampan se SM School, yang fansnya bejibun sampe dikelasku saja hampir semuanya fans dia.

"Ah kau berlebihan Henry. Kau kena masalah sama Yoona karna apa?" Tanyanya masih sambil berjalan.

"Entahlah aku juga gak tau." Jawabku.

"Hmm... Ah iya, kamu deket sama Yesung Hyung ya?" Tanyanya setelah kelihatan seperti berpikir.

"Eh? Yesung anak 11-4 Musik itu? Dia kan tetangga aku dari kecil, udah kayak gegeku sendiri, dia juga kan udah punya Ryeowook eonni." Jawabku.

"Hah? Hmm, kamu sering pulang bareng sama dia? Atau dianter dia gitu naik motor?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Hmmm, iya sih, tapi gak sering. Baru kemarin-kemarin ini aja." Kataku.

"Oh, jangan-jangan si Yoona itu salah paham lagi. Dia kan YeWook Shipper." Kata Zhoumi sambil mengetuk dagu gaya orang sedang berpikir.

"Eh? Ah... Dia salah paham berarti, aku kan gak punya hubungan apa-apa sama Yesung gege." Jawabku jujur.

"Oh begitu toh... Nah ini kelasnya." Kata Zhoumi gege sambil membukakan pintu kelas.

"Yoona, loe nyari Henry kan? Nih anaknya!" Seru Zhoumi kedalam kelas. Aku hanya melongok ke dalam.

"Ah? Ne~ Mimi." Jawab seorang yeoja yang aku yakini adalah Yoona, ia berjalan mendekati kami. Tunggu Mimi? Zhoumi maksudnya?

"Heh! Kamu tuh anak kelas 8 kan? Berani banget deket-deket sama Yesung oppa." Kata yeoja itu nyolot di depanku dan Zhoumi yang berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Yah elah Yoon, dia itu tetangganya Yesung hyung, dia udah kenal Yesung Hyung dari lama tau." Kata Zhoumi menengahi.

"Eh? Oh~ kamu toh, Henry alias si Mochi yang dianggep yeodongsaeng sama Yesung oppa kan?" Katanya. Nada Yoona melembut.

"Eh ne~ itu saya." Jawabku walau tidak setuju dipanggil Mochi.

"Ohoho, mian~ aku kirain kamu tuh sering deket-deket sama Yesung karna suka hehehe mian ya..." Katanya sambil menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum lega.

"Eh, gak apa-apa kok sunbae." Jawabku juga sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, jangan sunbae dong, eonni aja oke?" Tanyanya.

"Ne eonni." Jawabku.

"Yasudah, mimi anter dia balik gih! Kasian kalo sendiri takut di kerjain anak-anak fansnya Yesung oppa." Kata Yoona menatap Zhoumi lembut.

"Ne siap Yoona." Kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum manis.

Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela melihat keakraban mereka.

"Kajja." Ajak Zhoumi sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari kelas Yoona.

Aku hanya ikut saja. Tanpa aku sadari tangan Zhoumi masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Eh." Kataku sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Zhoumi.

"Mian..." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Kami berdua pun jalan berdampingan ke gedung SMP.

"Yasudah, hati-hati ya Mochi." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Kok jadi manggil Mochi sih?" Tanyaku sambil mempoutkan bibirku tanda kesal.

"Habis sama manisnya sama Mochi." Jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut coklat panjangku.

BLUSH

Aduh jadi malu sendiri dibilang manis.

"Haish gege ah, udah ah paii paii." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan hendak masuk ke area SMP namun tanganku ditahan.

"Minta no HPmu Mochi." Katanya.

"Oh, boleh." Kataku langsung mengeluarkan HPku.

Kami langsung bertukar HP. Zhoumi memasukan no HPnya dan aku memasukan no HPku. Sejenak aku berpikir mau menamainya apa, aku sendiri tersenyum lalu mengetik namaku. 'Cute Mochi' itulah tulisanku. Enatah apa yang Zhoumi tulis.

"Oke udah nih." Katanya sambil mengembalikan ponselku.

Aku pun mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Paii paii mochi." Katanya lagi sambil berlari meninggalkan aku.

Aku melihat nama yang tertera pada layar HPku. 'Sweet Koala Prince'

"Aish..." Dengusku. Aku pun lanjut berjalan ke kelasku.

Sebelumnya biar aku kenalkan diriku ya? Namaku Henry Lau. Nama namja kah? Hmm, begini ceritanya. Eomma dan appaku gak kepikiran mau ngasih nama apa pas habis ngelahirin aku jadinya hanya nama itu yang kepikiran jadinya lah nama itu. Aku seorang yeoja kelas 8 yang sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran Fisika (IPA). Aku sama seperti yeoja lain. Tinggi badan berkisar 150-155an tinggi normal yeoja seumuranku. Rambutku berwarna coklat, lurus dan panjang sedada. Begitulah kira-kira. Hehehehe salam kenal ^^

Author P.O.V

Seorang yeoja sedang berjalan ke kelasnya ia sedikit tersentak melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Luna!" Teriak yeoja itu.

"Henry-a tol-Ahk!" Teriak yeoja yang dipanggil Luna oleh Henry tadi.

Luna sedang dijambak oleh kakak kelas. Penampilannya berantakan. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan, sudut bibirnya berdarah, pipinya lebam, bajunya kusut.

Henry langsung melayangkan tonjokannya kepada seorang yeoja yang sedang menjambak Luna.

"Lepaskan!" Bentaknya.

Ia akhirnya terlibat perkelahian.

Ada empat yeoja disana. Dua orang sudah kesakitan meringkut di lantai di tendang oleh Henry. Dua lagi masih berusaha berdiri sesudah ditonjok oleh Henry.

"Sica, kita mending pergi aja." Ajak salah satu.

Mereka pun pergi. Henry langsung menghampiri Luna yang sudah duduk di lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Luna, gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Henry sambil berjongkok di depan Luna.

"Oppa hiks... Oppa..." Isakan Luna langsung keluar.

Henry langsung memeluk yeodongsaeng dari tetangganya itu. "Sebentar ya." Kata Henry langsung mengeluarkan HPnya, menghubungi Zhoumi.

"Gege! Panggilin Yesung gege ppali!" Serobot Henry langsung.

"Eh? Mochi kenapa?" Tanya suara di seberang.

"Ini Luna, dia dibully kakak kelas luka semua badannya." Jelas Henry.

"Tapi dia gak tau dimana, aku aja kesitu sekarang ne?" Tanyanya.

"Yaudah cepetan." Kata Henry.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki cepat membuat Henry menoleh.

"Hosh... Kenapa?" Tanya sang namja yang baru datang.

Henry melepas pelukannya pada Luna langsung menunjuk Luna.

"Aigoo... Luna, ayo oppa bawa ke UKS aja ya." Kata Zhoumi langsung menggendong Luna ala Bridal Style.

Mereka berjalan ke UKS.

"Ryeowook nuna, ini Luna. Tolongin dia ya." Kata Zhoumi menidurkan Luna di ranjang UKS.

Ryeowook yang sedang bertugas di UKS langsung menghampiri Luna.

"Aigoo Luna, kamu kenapa? Udah gini aja, kamu Henry teman sekelas Luna kan? Izinin ke songsaengnim dong tentang Luna ne?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Henry.

"Ne eonni." Jawab Henry.

"Nah kamu Zhoumi, panggilin Yesung di ruang musik ppali." Kata Ryeowook sambil mengobati luka Luna. Luna hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Oh iya, kalian berdua sesudah itu kembali kesini jelaskan apa yang terjadi ne?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne." Jawab Zhoumi dan Henry kompak. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Annyeong songsaengnim*bener gak nih?*, Luna dan saya izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya karna ada masalah, saya izin atas perintah Ryeowook-ssi." Kata Henry. Ryeowook adalah murid yang menjadi penanggungjawab UKS sehingga pasti diberi izin dengan mudah terbukti dengan sang guru yang langsung mengangguk.

"Gamsahamnida." Kata Henry langsung mengambil tas Luna dan tasnya langsung berlari ke UKS.

Henry membuka ruang pintu UKS, disana sudah ada Zhoumi, Yesung, juga Ryeowook sedang menunggui Luna.

"Eh, Mochi." Sapa Zhoumi.

Henry hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa.

"Kamu itu ya Henry lucu banget sih, hmm aku gak jadi minta penjelasan soalnya Luna tadi udah jelasih ehehe." Kata Ryeowook sesudah tertawa.

"Ahahaha, eh bentar, kalau aku antar Luna sama Ryeowook pulang, kamu gimana dong?" Tanya Yesung.

"Eh? Iya ya..." Jawab Henry. "Ah aku pulang sendiri aja gege." Lanjut Henry.

"Andwae, kau pulang sama aku aja, aku kan bawa motor." Kata Zhoumi.

"Eh gege? Gak ah, ngerepotin nanti." Jawab Henry yang sebenarnya tidak berminat untuk menolak.

"Gak aku gak repot kok, lagian rumah kita searah kok." Kata Zhoumi tetap memaksa.

TEEET~

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Mengingat tadi sudah pelajaran terakhir.

"Yasudah." Jawab Henry.

"ah ayo chagi, aku bawa mobil, kajja." Kata Yesung langsung menggendong Luna yang sedang tertidur.

"Ne, duluan ya Mi, Henry." Kata Ryeowook lalu pergi bersama Yesung.

"Annyeong~" jawab mereka kompak.

Zhoumi dan Henry berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Eh, kita makan dulu aja ya?" Ajak Zhoumi.

"Hmm." Jawab Henry sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan ke parkiran motor di depan sekolah mereka. Banyak yeoja-yeoja yang sudah memandangnya tidak terima.

"Tuh kan gege, huuh mereka ngeliatin aku begitu." Lirih Henry sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Eh? Ooh mereka? Fans aku itu kan? Hahahaha Mochi gak usah khawatir yang penting kita makan." Kata Zhoumi sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Henry.

"Hmm, ne." Kata Henry lalu memakainya. Ia langsung naik ke motor Zhoumi duduk di belakang namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne, kajja." Jawab Henry sesudah berpegangan pada pinggang Zhoumi. Motor yang mereka tumpangi pun segera melesat keluar dari SM School yang adalah sekolah mulai dari TK-SMA. Motor hitam nan gagah itu pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kafe bernama Sapphire Blue.

"Kajja, kita masuk." Kata Zhoumi setelah melepaskan helm.

"Ne, kajja." Jawab Henry setelah melepas helmnya juga.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata sang pelayan.

Zhoumi dan Henry duduk berhadap-hadapan menekuni menu itu.

"Aku mau Bibimbab sama juice strawberry saja." Kata Henry kepada sang pelayan yang menunggu mereka di samping meja.

"Aku, Kimchi dan cappuccino saja." Kata Zhoumi.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu." Kata sang pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gimana nilai sekolahmu?" Zhoumi membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm? Ah nilaiku lumayan kecuali Fisika hehe." aku Henry jujur.

"Wah? Apa yang susah dari fisika? 1 bulan udah ULUM semester 1 loh~" kata Zhoumi.

"Ah? Iya sih, tapi aku masih gak bisa fisika hehe." Jawab Henry jujur.

"Baiklah, mau aku ajari?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Eh? Nanti nge-"

"Gak gak ngerepotin kok." Potong Zhoumi.

"Ah... Ne~ gomawo gege." Jawab Henry sambil tersenyum manis kepada Zhoumi.

Kim Seong Jin P.O.V

Ah aku ganggu ya tiba-tiba muncul? Mianhamnida tapi aku sebenernya adalah pelayan di Sapphire Blue cafe tempat mereka berdua -para targetku makan.

Ya kali ini Dewi Cinta nyuruh aku mempersatukan mereka. Sebenernya hanya tinggal buat mereka jatuh cina aja sih hehehe, mau tau caranya kita liat aja nih.

"Pesanan meja 22 siap!" Teriak sang koki.

Waah 22 kan mejanya ZhouRy? Yaudah waktunya beraksi.

Aku mengambil mekanan mereka lalu menjentrikan jari menghentikan waktu.

Klek

Benar saja semua orang berhenti beraktifitas hehehe. Aku menaruh serbuk cinta dari dalam toples kecil yang biasa aku bawa. Setelah itu...

Klek

Waktu berjalan lagi. Aku mengantar kedua makanan itu ke pada Zhoumi dan Henry, kelihatannya mereka sedang asik mengobrol.

"Ini pesanannya." Kataku meletakan piring-piring itu lalu berbalik pergi untuk melihat reaksi mereka berdua dari jauh.

Mereka mulai makan. Tinggal tunggu 1...2...3

Tuh kan langsung berpandang-pandangan hehehehe.

Henry gak sadar tuh ada nasi yang nempel di pipinya. Zhoumi langsung ngambil nasi itu pake jempol terus dimakan sama dia...

HUA! So sweet! Pekikku dalam hati. Henry masih aja terpaku sama perlakuan Zhoumi. Emang aneh siih hehehe.

Mereka pun lanjut makan lagi sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ahahaha.

Sudah aku tinggal dulu ah, tugasku bagian ini udah selesai, paling tinggal bantu mereka jadian ehehehe.

Triiiing

Wah panggilan Dewi Cinta niih paii paii!

TBC

Ehehehehehe *ketawa gak jelas* di cut dulu ya chingu~

Kalo mau tunggu aja, aku tergantung kalian, pada minat gak niih? Hehehe gomawo yang udah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! *author tebar bunga* author kembali~ hehehehe kita langsung aja yaaa~

Zhoumi P.O.V

"Oh iya, aku denger tadi kamu yang ngelawan 4 yeoja itu? Gimana ceritanya?" Tanyaku saat kami mulai makan.

"Ehehehe yang itu... Hmmm... Aku dulu pernah ikutan taekwondo tapi gak sampe selesai, baru nguasain cara nendang, pukul, dan tangkis." Jawab Henry sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ahahahaha, keren." Jawabku sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolku.

Hening lagi...  
Aish! Aku benci hening.

~Sorry sorry sorry sorry~

"Ah bentar..." Kata Henry sambil mengambil HPnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Kata Henry setelah memencet tombol 'answer'  
Ia menjauhkan HPnya sebentar. Aku bisa mendengar seorang yeoja berteriak dari HP Henry.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanyaku dengan gerakan bibir.

"Eomma." Jawabnya singkat.  
Ia menempelkan kembali HPnya. "Eomma, aku lagi makan tau... Hmm bentar lagi. Aku dianter temennya Yesung gege... Ne." Jawabnya langsung menutup pembicaraannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku heran dengan perubahan tatapan Henry- hampa.

"Eommaku menyuruhku pulang." Jawabnya datar.

Sungguh ini bukan Henry yang aku kenal! Aissh ada apa sih?

"Kau kenapa Henry?" Tanyaku.  
Ia hanya menggeleng langsung melanjutkan makannya.

Tadinya aku mau memaksanya untuk bercerita kalau aku tidak ingat apa perkataan Yesung hyung saat kami di UKS tadi sebelum Henry datang.

'Jangan mengungkit masalah keluarganya kecuali dia mau bercerita. Ia saja sudah pulih, dulu SD ia lebih parah Mi, makanya ini suatu yang bagus menurutku saat ia sudah bisa sedikit bangkit.'

"Kalau kau mau cerita, ceritakan saja, anggap saja aku gegemu." Kataku.

Ia mendongakan kepala lalu tersenyum.  
Tidak itu bukan dirinya sungguh bukan! Ia tidak mungkin tersenyum dengan tatapan hampa seperti itu.

Mungkin kalian menganggap aku sok tahu tapi sungguh, ia adalah gadis yang ceria di sekolah tadi.

Aku pun melanjutkan makanku lagi yang sempat tertunda. Kami makan dalam diam, setelah selesai kami langsung keluar dari cafe itu.  
Baiklah ini saatnya untuk menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkan oleh Henry. Entahlah tapi aku rasa aku menyukainya.

*Seong Jin: Yaaay! Aku berhasil lagi* #lompat-lompat gaje.

Kami berjalan ke motorku. Aku membalikan badan dan menatap Henry. Ia pun menatapku bingung.

"Henry-a, kalau kau butuh gege, gege akan selalu ada buat kamu. Jangan sungkan. Gege memang belum tentu bisa bantu kamu tapi seenggaknya." Aku menghela napas sebentar lalu mencengkram bahunya. "Aku bisa membuatmu nyaman, aku gak mau liat kamu dengan muka hampa gitu. Inget kamu masih punya aku." Lanjutku sambil menatap ke matanya dalam-dalam. Aku lihat ada perubahan dimatanya. Perlahan melembut dan keluar air mata dari sudut matanya. Langsung saja aku peluk dirinya. "Menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik Henry." Kataku sambil menggosok punggungnya. Ia makin menangis di dadaku sambil mencengkeram seragamku di bagian punggung.

"Aku anak terbuang... Hiks... Aku gak diharapin." Kata Henry disela isak tangisnya. Sukses membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Ceritakan saja chagi. Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk membuatmu nyaman bilang saja padaku." Kataku.

"Aku butuh... Aku... Aku butuh gege." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Ia masih menangis dan menunduk. Aku meraih mukanya dan mengelus pipinya menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya.  
"Ikut aku." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Kakiku berhenti melangkah tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari cafe tadi.  
"Nah, sekarang kau bisa cerita." Kataku sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kami berhadapan, ia menatapku sebentar lalu tersenyum miris.

Ia melangkah mendekat langsung memelukku dan menangis lagi.

"Eommaku, semenjak appa meninggalkan rumah ia selalu menyiksaku. Eomma dan appa sudah bercerai, awalnya aku ikut appa tapi eomma memenangkan pengadilan atas hak asuhku dan membuatku terpaksa harus tinggal bersamanya." Ia menghentikan sebentar sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia pasti kedinginan. Tentu saja ini musim gugur. Aku langsung merapatkan tubuh mungilnya masuk kedalam balutan hoodie tebalku.

"Hangat gege, hehehehe. Selama di rumah ia tak pernah menganggapku, hanya adikku yang ia bela. Sungguh aku sudah seperti babu di sana. Appaku hendak memintaku kembali tapi eomma melarangnya. Kau tahu alasannya apa? Karna kalau tidak ada aku, takkan ada lagi yang mencuci piring, tak ada lagi yang mencuci pakaian, tak ada lagi yang membereskan rumah, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia siksa gege! Dan aku pun tinggal di Korea karna eomma menghindari appa yang tinggal di Cina. Semenjak aku kelas 5 SD aku sudah dibeginikan." Lanjutnya kembali terisak.

Lemah, aku pun jadi lemah. Sungguh hidupku sangat sempurna. Eomma dan appa memang bekerja keluar negeri tapi mereka selalu menyayangiku, tapi Henry? Oh God Help me.  
"Cup cup... Uljima, aku tahu kau pasti kuat... Aku akan selalu mendukungmu bagaimana? Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku gak tega ngeliat kamu begini. Aku... Aku sayang sama kamu." Akuku pada akhirnya. Awalnya aku kira ia malah akan menjauh tapi kau tahu apa yang ia perbuat?

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menyender di dadaku.

"Aku juga sayang gege." Katanya sukses membuatku membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Aku hanya mengeratkan pelukanku menyalurkan rasa sayangku untuknya dengan mengelus rambutnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirku.

"Ah... Andai saja setiap hari seperti ini, aku gak nyesel nabrak gege tadi hehehe." Katanya. Aku bisa menendengar keceriaan dalam suaranya.

"Gege juga gak nyesel walau pantat gege harus nyium lantai tadi hahahaha." Jawabku sambil mengelus rambutnya sayang.

Kami pun tertawa lepas. Syukurlah Mochiku sudah kembali.

Aku mengantarnya pulang setelah tadi lama berpelukan di jembatan itu.

*Seong Jin: heh Mimi! *geleng-geleng kepala* gimana sih loe! Mana imbalan gue hah?  
Zhoumi: aissh nanti deeeh tunggu aku jadian sama Mochi dulu ya?  
Seong Jin: ah! Gak mau! Sekarang!  
Zhoumi: yaudah deh niiih *ngasih selembaran kertas isinya PR Mandarin milik Seong Jin*  
Seong Jin: aaah makasih udah dikerjain, Mimi baik deeeeh~ paii paii.* #GUBRAAKKK

Back to story

"Kamu yakin gak mau gege temenin?" Tanyaku saat kami berada di depan pagar rumah Henry.

"Gak usah deeh. Makasih gege." Katanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

'Naaah ini baru Mochiku.' Batinku. Aku hanya mengacak rambutnya sayang. "Aku gak nyangka kita baru kenal barusan." Kataku. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"HENRYYY!" Teriak suara kencang yang sukses membuat kami menghentikan kegiatan kami.

"Aishh, eommaku. Aku masuk dulu ya. Gomawo." Katanya lalu mengecup pipiku singkat dan langsung berlari masuk. Aku hanya termangu dengan perbuatannya.

"HENRY LAU! CEPAT BERESKAN CUCIANNYA!" Terdengar lagi teriakan.  
Aku masih diam di tempat menautkan alisku heran saat tiba-tiba terdengar-

PRANG!

Ada yang pecah. "DASAR ANAK BODOH!" Teriakan eomma Henry lagi.  
Aku tak berpikir apa-apa lagi langsung berlari masuk.

Betapa terperangahnya aku saat melihat Henry masih mengenakan seragam tersungkur di lantai memegangi perutnya. Ada pecahan-pecahan piring disekitarnya.

"Siapa kau! Keluar dari rumahku!" Teriak seorang yeoja yang aku yakini eommanya Henry.

"Mian ajhuma, saya teman Henry. Jika ajhuma tidak menyayangi Henry lebih baik saya bawa dia saja." Kataku sambil berlutut disamping Henry sambil memegang bahunya.

"Bawa saja anak pembawa sial ini!" Katanya lagi.

Aku pun langsung menarik bahunya membantu Henry berdiri. Aku melihat ada darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Nih! Bawa sana! Ini barang-barang dia!" Kata eommanya Henry sambil melempar sebuah koper besar. Aku mengambilnya lalu menuntun Henry keluar. Ia memang tidak pingsan.  
Aku menopang tubuh Henry yang sepertinya lemah sekali.

"Eh? Henry kenapa?" Tanya suara namja yang sangat aku kenali.

"Yesung hyung! Ayo bawa dia kerumahku!" Kataku langsung.

"Yasudah naikan dia kemobilku." Katanya. Aku membimbingnya ke mobil Yesung hyung yang kebetulan diparkir dekat motorku di depan rumah Henry. Aku menidurkan Henry di bangku belakang lalu menaruh kopernya di bagasi.  
"Hyung, aku bawa motorku saja ya." Kataku dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung hyung.

Aku langsung mengendarai motorku diikuti Yesung dari belakang.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok kami sampai di rumahku. Aku langsung memarkirkan motorku di dalam dan langsung menghampiri Yesung hyung dan menggendong Henry.  
Yesung hyung mengambil koper Henry dan menggereknya, mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Selamat datang tuan muda, ini siapa?" Tanya pembantuku.

"Dia temanku, tolong siapkan kamar tamu." Kataku cepat. Pembantuku langsung membukakan pintu kamar tamu dan merapikannya. Aku menidurkan Henry di kasur kamar tamu itu. "Tolong ambilkan alkohol dan kasa cepat!" Perintahku kepada sang pembantu. Pembantu itu keluar setelah itu Yesung menghampiriku dan meletakan koper Henry di dekat lemari besar.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Yesung. Aku masih duduk di kasur, disebelah Henry hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Aku gak tahu hyung." Jawabku.

"Huft, kali ini eommanya benar-benar berniat mengusirnya ya? Haduuh kasian banget Mochi." Kata Yesung hyung sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu ya." Lanjutnya.  
Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ini tuan obatnya." Kata pembantuku sambil menyerahkan obat-obatan saat Yesung keluar.

"Ne, tolong bereskan baju-bajunya." Kataku.

"Dia mau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu soalnya orang tuanya meninggalkannya begitu, sampai appanya nanti bisa menjemputnya." Jawabku.

"Tapi tuan, apa nyonya nantinya tidak marah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aish... Nanti saya yang bilang! Sudah sana lakukan tugasmu." Kataku bernada final.

"Ne tuan." Jawabnya langsung membereskan baju-baju Henry.

Aku mengobati lukanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia pingsan karena tidak ada reaksi apapun. Aku melepaskan sepatunya dan kaos kakinya. Aku pun segera mengambil piyamanya yang sedang dikeluarkan oleh pembantuku. Aku memakaikannya celana piyamanya dulu, agar roknya masih menutupi bagian bawahnya. Setelah itu aku lepaskan roknya. Perlahan aku membuka blousenya. Syukurlah ia memakai tanktop yang cukup tebal. Aku memakaikan piyamanya perlahan. Setelah selesai aku menyelimutinya.

"Sudah tuan." Kata sang pembantu setelah menutup lemari itu.

"Buatkan bubur sekarang." Kataku.  
Ia pun segera keluar.

Aku hanya membelai lembut rambut Henry.  
aku pun segera keluar dari sana masuk ke kamarku sendiri dan mengganti baju.

Aku kembali ke kamar Henry lagi. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya dan menatapinya. Wajahnya yang begitu mulus putih, pipinya yang chubby, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir soft pink yang tidak terlalu tipis tapi tidak tebal. Sempurna.

"Ngg~." Perlahan Henry membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyaku langsung mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Gege, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi aku membawamu kesini karna aku melihatmu-"

"Ah, iya aku ingat." Katanya. Ia berusaha duduk, aku pun membantunya duduk.

"Ada apa? Bisa kamu ceritakan?" Tanyaku.  
Ia hanya menatapku. Sama persis, hampa.  
Aku merangkulanya mendekat dan memeluknya.  
"Lebih baik melihatmu menangis daripada diam Henry." Kataku lembut. Benar saja, ia langsung menangis.

"Eomma tadi memukulku saat aku memecahkan piring karna gak sengaja." Katanya sambil terisak di bahuku.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanyaku.  
Ia memegangi perutnya. Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan mengangkat piyamanya dan tanktopnya. Benar saja ada bekas membiru di sana. Aku hanya mengelusnya dan menciumnya.

"Eh gege?" Tanyanya kaget ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ah, kata eomma, luka bakal cepet sembuh kalo dicium." Kataku sambil tersenyum menatapnya dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Oh gitu hehehehe, oh iya, aku kok udah pake piyama?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku bingung.

"Tadi gege gantiin." Jawabku. "Ah tenang aja gege gak macem-macem kok." Lanjutku saat melihat ekspresinya.

"Hahaha, ne aku percaya gege kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
Sungguh hanya perlu menangis saja senyumnya langsung kembali.

"Yasudah, sampai kamu bisa menghubungi appamu kamu tinggal disini dulu aja ya? Nanti aku kabarin eommaku." Kataku.

"Ne gege gomawo." Katanya, ia langsung memeluk leherku dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Aku hanya membalas pelukannya sambil mengangguk.

Apa kalian percaya kami baru kenal? Hahahaha aku juga tidak.

Tok tok tok

"Ah, bentar Mochi." Kataku melepas pelukanku. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku langsung berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Ah gomawo bi." Kataku kepada Bi Kung Soo. Pembantuku.

Aku membawa mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu kehadapan Henry.

"Nah, kamu makan bubur dulu ya?" Ajakku.  
Ia mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

"Aaaa~" instruksiku.  
Ia pun membuka mulutnya. Aku memasukan sesendok bubur.

"Ngg... Enak." Katanya setelah mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Lagi ya?" Ajakku sambil menyendokan bubur. Ia makan lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhir. Setelah habis satu mangkuk penuh aku mengelap sudut-sudut bibir Henry yang ada bekas buburnya sedikit.

"Gomawo gege." Katanya.

"Hmm, kamu tidur aja deh." Kataku setelah mengangguk.

Ia mengangguk dan langsung merebahkan diri. Akupun merebahkan diriku disampingnya.  
Entah mengapa ia mendekat dan langsung memeluk pingangku. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya balik. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku lagi. Semakin lama nafasnya semakin teratur dan relaks membuatku yakin ia sudah tidur.

"Selamat tidur." Bisikku.

Author P.O.V

Zhoumi memperhatikan Henry yang masih tidur dalam pelukannya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya juga pelukan Henry.

"Mimpi indah chagiya." Katanya pelan lalu mencium kening yeoja di depannya itu. Zhoumi segera merangkak turun dari kasur dan langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan ke arah telpon. Ia memencet beberapa nomor kemudian terdengar nada tuut~ tanda sudah tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo." Terdengar suara yeoja dari seberang.

"Eomma, ini aku Zhoumi, ada temenku yang tinggal di rumah, ia ada masalah keluarga eomma, boleh ya?" Langsung saja Zhoumi mengungkapkan apa yang memang harus ia sampaikan.

"Ooh? Yeoja atau namja?" Tanya eommanya Zhoumi.

"Yeoja eomma... Dia adik kelasku." Jawab Zhoumi jujur.

"yasudah gak apa-apa kok chagi... Eomma ada acara lagi, sudah dulu ya." Kata Eommanya.

"Ne~ annyeong eomma." Kata Zhoumi. Sekarang sudah ada senyuman senang di sana.

Tuut~

Telepon pun terputus.  
"Yes!" Sorak Zhoumi senang.  
Ia pun melirik jam. "Huuh masa sudah jam segini lagi coba?" Lirihnya saat melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Zhoumi melirik meja makan. Disana sudah ada beberapa makanan. Zhoumi pun menghampiri meja makan dan mulai makan Kimchi dan Sushi di sana.

Greb~

"Gege belum tidur." Ada suara di dekat telinganya.

Zhoumi merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ah? He-henry... Kamu ngapain coba?" Zhoumi sedikit menoleh, detak jantungnya tidak karuan sekarang.

"Ah... Hehehehe." Henry terkekeh kecil dan langsung melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping Zhoumi. "Because I can't sleep till your next to me no I can't live without you no more~" Henry mulai bernyanyi sambil memandangi Zhoumi.

"Aissh kau ini menggoda." Kata Zhoumi sambil mengelus rambut Henry.

"Hehehee... Gege aku butuh gege tidur disamping aku." Manja Henry sambil memeluk tangan Zhoumi.

"Ne~ gege selesaikan makan dulu ya chagi." Kata Zhoumi lalu mencium pipi Henry.

"Ne~" jawab Henry senang.

Zhoumi pun lanjut makan sambil tersenyum.  
Sesudah selesai Zhoumi menaruh piring bekas makannya di wastafel dan mengantar Henry ke kamarnya.

"Naaah sekarang ayo tidur mochi chagi." Kata Zhoumi sambil menarik selimut saat tubuh mereka berdua sudah berbaring di ranjang.

"Ne~." Kata Henry. Ia bersingut mendekat kepada Zhoumi dan memeluk pinggangnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Zhoumi.

"Gomawo~ gege adalah gege terbaik yang aku punya sekarang." Kata Henry.

"Ne~ cheonmanayo, tidurlah sudah malam." Kata Zhoumi sambil memeluk balik yeoja imut itu dan menaruh dagunya tepat di atas kepala Henry.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur dengan pulas.

TBC

Hehehehehe ^^ *nyengir kuda*  
Mian author cut~ sedang baik hati ini tuuuh #plaak  
Hehehehe  
Riviewnya yaaa


End file.
